


Curves and sexy

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Jonghyun suits up for a business event to impress Minhyun.





	Curves and sexy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm writting any longer. I know some of you were interested in this and it probably isn't what it seems like, but yeah. Enjoy!

Jonghyun sighs and throws the outfit he was holding onto the building pile on the bed. He pulls his hair in frustration and leans his head on the mirror. "Minki, I don't know what to wear."

"What are you fretting about? You never dress up for these business events."

"Those didn't involve Hwang Minhyun looking like a prince and sitting in front of me. Scratch that, none of those events ever involved a Hwang Minhyun being anywhere near a 5km radius with me. I'm going to look like a joke." Jonghyun complaints. He falls on the bed and stares at his bare closet, contemplating on his life.

 

Kim Jonghyun is a freelance software developer, he stays home whenever he can and only leaves the comforts of his bedroom when he has meetings with the companies that employs his expertise or, when his best friend Minki decides he needs to see sunlight.

Although he isn't foreign to business galas (mind you his creations are quite mind blowing and the companies love him around), he never really cared for them. He has a couple of suits to cater for the events but one is a pass me down and another is an ill-fitting cheap buy back in university. Never mind that these formal events were always only attended by old men with similar looking suits, he also never cared to stay longer than needed.

He's faced with a different situation this time though. The company he's working with is a lot chicer and has a work force with an average age of 30. Ignoring the fact that he's going to look 10 years older than he is, he's also going to look like a mess in front of their managing director.

He wouldn't say he's crushing on said managing director, but he does have a small infatuation (read: head over heels). Hwang Minhyun, young, smart, and charming, who wouldn't be at least a little interested in knowing such a successful man. Cherry on the cake, tall and good looking too.

Back to the current situation, he's been invited to join the launching gala of their new product, and somehow, seated on the same table with the executives. (Hwang Minhyun said it's because he contributed a lot to the success of the product but it's hard to believe when his staff were snickering behind them.)

"Minki, help me, how can I look sexy but formal at the same time?" Jonghyun asks.

Minki claps his hands, "My friend you have spoken. Let's go shopping!"

 

 

On the day of the gala, Minki is once again back at Jonghyun’s apartment to help him prepare and look the best he can. He sets camp on Jonghyun’s dining table, taking out his makeup supplies.

“Aren’t those a little too excessive?” Jonghyun looks at the amount of things that are coming out of the bag. Brushes of every size, bottles and tubes of things he assumes as foundation, lots of palettes of eyeshadow and other things he cannot name.

“You asked for sexy so I’m going to make you the sexiest man that will walk the night. Hwang Minhyun will be at your feet the moment he lays his eyes on you.”

“I just want to look presentable, everybody’s going to be very well dressed,” Jonghyun mumbles.

“Don’t pull that shit on me. I’ve been listening to you rant about how perfect Hwang Minhyun is and how smitten you are with him for the past 3 months. You even bought the most expensive suit to impress him. If this isn’t going somewhere I really don’t know what is.” Minki retorts. “What even made you decide sexy is the way to his heart.”

Jonghyun blushed at the question, walking away to pour a cup of water. “I may have misheard his conversation with Seongwu in passing. Something about sexy and him loving curves.”

“That’s all you heard? Well, you may not have curves but you will be smoking hot tonight,” Minki replies, pushing Jonghyun down to start his masterpiece.

 

 

Jonghyun feels self-conscious as he walks in the hotel. Minki did a really good job in transforming him into, as Minki puts it, “hotter than hell’s deepest volcano”. He’s wearing a fitting black suit which wouldn’t be all that shocking but the white shirt he has beneath cuts low showing off his toned chest. Minki even threw on one of Jonghyun’s earrings and a tie-like choker he’s not sure he’s allowed to wear for such formal events but decides against arguing with his stylist of the night. If anybody comments on its appropriateness he’ll just take it off later.

He approaches the registration table to sign in and receives a whistle from the marketing director, Seongwu, “I see you’ve taken time to dress up. Minhyun will appreciate it a lot.”

“What do you mean?” He asks, maybe feeling a little hopeful inside.

“Oh nothing. Head on in, Minhyun was looking for you.” Seongwu says, ushering him to the door.

Jonghyun greets some familiar faces on the way and is glad to find most of them dressed in various colours and styles so he doesn’t stand out. Somebody walks over to him while he was greeting some of the staff, “Glad you made it, Jonghyun.”

He turns to face Hwang Minhyun in full glory. A face really completes the fashion. Minhyun is dressed in all white, simple yet enticing and looking everything like the price charming he is. Jonghyun quickly gathers his senses before anybody notices him staring.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Then regrets immediately, doesn’t that make him sound too desperate does it?  Desperate for what though? Maybe those shoulders which fill up the suit jacket so nicely.

Minhyun smiles, “That’s nice, I heard that you don’t enjoy attending formal events. Can’t promise it won’t be a bore but I’ll try to make it as fun as possible.”

“I’ll look forward to that,” Jonghyun answers and follows Minhyun who brings him to their table.

“I’ve got to say, you look really good in tonight,” Minhyun whispers in his ear before walking off.

 

Minhyun sits back on the table when dinner is served and engages in a conversation with him and the rest of the table. Jonghyun can’t help but feel a tingle up his spine whenever a hand is placed on his leg and Minhyun staring deep in to his eyes to listen to him talk.

When the tables are cleared and people spread out to socialise and join in the games, Minhyun turns to him to ask, “If you aren’t interested in joining in the games, maybe you might consider taking a walk with me at the garden?”

Jonghyun nods, he’s feeling a little stiff and would like some fresh air anyway.

The garden is quiet with nobody around, calm with a light breeze. They decide sit on one of the benches and admire the sky.

“You really go look good today,” Minhyun starts, breaking the silence.

“A sexy suit really worked,” Jonghyun whispers to himself, except it wasn’t soft enough and Minhyun caught on and quickly holds onto his hands.

“No-- no, I’m not trying to mean anything like that. I genuinely like you, I like how you take your job so seriously, I like how you work so well with everybody in the company and that they enjoy having you around. More than them, I like having you around too. They say you don’t need a reason when liking someone and it’s true because I’m just really happy whenever you’re around if that isn’t enough.” Jonghyun tries to say something to stop his rambling but gets cut off.

“I know I may be too forward in saying this but I see a future with you. Seongwu may have spilled all my secrets already considering the whole office knows about my infuriation but it isn’t just that. We only known each other for a few months now but I’m a grown adult who knows what he’s feeling so I really do want to try this. Give me a chance please, Kim Jonghyun?” Minhyun ends of in a breath, looking earnest and a tad bit afraid. If you look closely on, you would see the tips of his ears flaming red under the soft streetlights.

Jonghyun feels so overwhelmed, he walked in the dinner expecting to do some seducing and maybe try to get a cup of tea outside work hours. Not a full fledge confession which leaves a man usually full on confidence looking like a child. He admires the curves and shadows of Minhyun’s face under the dim shine, so delicate and so fragile. How did he manage to catch a person so beautiful?

Minhyun’s hands which were still holding on to his starts to withdraw themselves, “You don’t have to feel obligated to go on a date or answer me or anything. Your project’s almost finish and if you feel uncomfortable around me I’ll inform them that you’ll be finishing it at home.”

“I’d love too,” Jonghyun answers.

“Oh okay, I’ll leav- wait what did you say? You’d love too?” Minhyun grabs onto his hands once again.

Jonghyun laughs, feeling bold, he removes one of his hands from the grip and places it on Minhyun’s cheeks. “I’d love to go on that date with you, Hwang Minhyun.”

“You do? There’s no obligation— “Minhyun gets cut off by Jonghyun who quickly dives in to leave a kiss on his cheek.

Jonhyun smiles at him and stares back into his eyes, “I like you too. I thought I would be the one messing over trying to confess but this seems like a nice turn of events either way.”

Minhyun leans in closer, “Can I kiss you?”

Jonghyun whispers a soft, “Of course,” before closing the gap. The wind gently rustles by as they kiss under the moonlight. Enjoying the warmth of each other’s embrace and the touch of skin on skin. Their lips move slowly and tender, with nothing to rush.

Minhyun holds his face with both hands, diving in with a new angle. Jonghyun feels his lips involuntarily lift up to a smile in the kiss. He hums at the deepened angle and saviours the taste of plump lips.

Jonghyun places a hand on Minhyun’s chest and over his neck to cradle the back of his head. He nibbles on Minhyun’s lower lip, causing a gasps which he takes as a chance to slip his tongue in.

Minhyun breaks the kiss first, parting for air. He doesn’t let go of his hold on Jonghyun’s face while looking at him. “I really luck out on you didn’t I?”

Jonghyun chuckles, “You’re not bad yourself,” smiling at him.

 

“So why did you say a sexy suit worked?” Minhyun asks as they walked around the garden with fingers intertwined.

Jonghyun chuckles at that, “I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop or anything but I heard your conversation with Seongwu about something along the lines of sexy and curves. I thought I would capitalise on that idea, I would say it did its job well done.”

Minhyun laughs out loud at that, “That was a joke! We recently had a finance workshop for some students and to make them a little more interested we called a lot of the graphs sexy. You know, things like trends and moving averages.”

Jonghyun stops dead in his steps at that response, “You mean I’ve been having the wrong idea the whole time? And had to go around wearing this uncomfortable suit just to impress you when you are already head over heels for me? It’s all wasted!” He hides his face in his palms in embarrassment.

Minhyun circles his waist and drags a finger from the choker down the cut of his shirt, “Well, I wouldn’t say it’s wasted, it was a very nice view I would say.” Whispering into his ears, breath blowing onto the dangling earing.

Jonghyun smirks at that, “Maybe you happen to have a room booked, Mr Managing Director?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was a random thought that came to me while attending a finance management workshop and the speaker kept calling charts sexy. It's still cute though, I think?  
> I'm not scary and unapproachable am I? Giving out virtual cookies ;)
> 
> I'm always on [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi) or cc [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun).
> 
> And this will probably be the only story for the month. Even if I will continue procrastinating on twitter I really need to start studying for finals.


End file.
